


Prologue

by Iki_victuri



Series: Chicago [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Mafia Victor Nikiforov, New Fic, Violence Warning, Yuri on Ice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 16:02:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11256288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iki_victuri/pseuds/Iki_victuri
Summary: “Shoot him, Victor.”Victor’s eyes widened in surprise as he looked from his father to the pathetic man. “What? He’s been a friend of his family since before I was born. You can’t be serious.”“Of course I’m serious.” The man barked. “No exceptions to breaking our contracts you should know that.”“But Vinny is an old friend surely we could make just one-”“No exceptions, Victor. If you’re going to become the next head of the organization you have to let go of that bleeding heart of yours. Compassion has no place in this city.”“But I-”“Shoot him Victor.”“I can’t-”“GODDAMMIT I SAID SHOOT HIM.”Victor reluctantly reached for his gun and sunk a bullet straight into the debtor’s shoulder. An explosion of blood and pain sounded through the room as the gunshot faded. Victor stared at the carnage in horror.





	Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my new series! This is just the Prologue so I hope you guys like it and want to see more. I'm sorry I haven't posted anything in so long school really kicked me in the ass. But, now it's summer so hopefully I'll be posting a lot more. This is just the prologue and the chapters will be much much longer than this. I just wanted to give you a taste of some of the major players before the actual plot picked up. This fic was betaed by @bpdem on tumblr. Thanks so much for helping me out all the time with this it's a great help. As always enjoy!!  
> \- @iki-victuri on tumblr

A pale moon shone over the city sky as a pair of men walked through the streets, with the confidence of men who knew their destination well. They walked wordlessly and a tense air hung between them. They approached a metal gate in front of a small rundown house. The younger man pushed the gate open disrupting the silence of the black night as the unassuming gate opened with a loud creak. The pair walked up to a large wooden door at the front of the house and banged heavily. 

“It’s Alexei, open the door.” A silence followed the old man’s demands. After a moment Alexei barked “Now Vinny. Open the door before we break it down.” 

A moment later a small balding man opened the door, through which the pair stepped uninvited. 

“Mr. Nikiforov, what a nice surprise.” The Italian said. 

“Cut the shit Vinny, you know why we’re here.” Alexei replied in a cold tone looking down at him. 

“Ah. The payment I assume?” the old man nodded curtly. “I apologize for not being able to make it this month. You see my daughter-”

“It’s alright Vinny. I won’t hold it against you. You can just pay it now.” a silent threat lingered in the Russian’s tone as he spoke.

The younger man remained silent. His face somber as he stood at his father’s side.

Vinny’s face fell as he looked up at Victor. “I can’t. I’m sorry but I just don’t have the money now. I’ll have it as soon as I can I promise.” 

The man tsked “You know the deal Vinny. No late payments. I’m already being too lenient. You’ll pay me now.” 

“Mr. Nikiforov, please give me just a bit more time I’ll have the payment in a few days I ju-”

“Do you have any idea how many times a week we hear that? If I gave everyone who asked for it a few more days the Nikiforov crime family would be broke. What kind of message would I give for me to give you a few more days then Vinny?” Victor paused and looked him right in the eye with a cold stare. “It’d make me look soft. It’d make my entire organization look weak. I like you Vinny. I really do, but I have a reputation to uphold.”

The small man swallowed, his face frozen in fear.

“You’ve got to understand Vinny it’s not personal. I like you. You’ve been good to us but a promise is a promise. Victor here and I are businessmen. Isn’t that right Victor.”

“Yes it is.” 

“We can’t have people breaking their contracts. It’s just business.”

“I really wish you weren’t making me do this.” Alexei said glancing between Victor and Vinny. “Give me my money. Now Vinny. Or you give us no choice.”

He looked at the Italian who had fallen to his knees and was not clutching the bottom of his suit jacket. 

“Shoot him, Victor.”

Victor’s eyes widened in surprise as he looked from his father to the pathetic man. “What? He’s been a friend of his family since before I was born. You can’t be serious.”

“Of course I’m serious.” The man barked. “No exceptions to breaking our contracts you should know that.”

“But Vinny is an old friend surely we could make just one-”

“No exceptions, Victor. If you’re going to become the next head of the organization you have to let go of that bleeding heart of yours. Compassion has no place in this city.”

“But I-”

“Shoot him Victor.”

“I can’t-”

“GODDAMMIT I SAID SHOOT HIM.”

Victor reluctantly reached for his gun and sunk a bullet straight into the debtor’s shoulder. An explosion of blood and pain sounded through the room as the gunshot faded. Victor stared at the carnage in horror. 

“Now was that so hard?” His father said.

“You’re lucky Vinny. If it were anyone else I would have decorated the ceiling with your brains. Thank you for your loyalty to the Nikiforov family. It is appreciated.” Alexei said turning toward his son. As Victor dropped his gun to the ground and grabbed at his face in horror, Alexei’s face twisted into one of disgust. Vinny whimpered clutching the injured shoulder. “We’re leaving Victor.” He said before turning to once again face Vinny. “I expect my money by the end of the week. If I don’t get it, next time it won’t be your shoulder that gets blown up.”  
The mobsters left the house walking calmly down the stairs and into the street. 

“What was that Victor? I raised you to be better than this! I raised you to be a man! Merciless and unforgiving. You don’t survive in this business with a heart.”

“That was unnecessary. He’s loyal and has never missed a payment before. What does it say about us if we aren’t loyal to the people who trust us?”

“You said it yourself Victor, we have a reputation to uphold. Weakness won’t be tolerated in this family. It’s time you stop being so naive. You aren’t a child anymore, you need to be ruthless to inherit this company.”

“What if I don’t want to inherit it?” Victor asked his father squaring his shoulders. Alexei laughed in his face, echoing up and down the street.

“You’ll inherit it my son. What else will you do? You don’t have any skills! What, you’re going to disown this family and live in poverty when you can be a king? Ha! Stop acting like a fool.” The old man paused for a moment before turning to Victor disdain clear on his face. “What did I do to deserve such a pathetic son.”

***

 

That night Victor retreated to his favorite haunt. It wasn’t the most glitzy or exclusive but it had good whisky and other members of the organization rarely visited. When he first started visiting the staff treated him like a king. Which in this city he often was. The Nikiforov crime family had total control of the streets. They brought in 87% of alcohol to the city and had a corner on violent crime. People knew not to mess with the Nikiforovs, they were powerful people who were known to not have any hesitation when it comes to violence. As the sole son of the head of the organization Alexei Nikiforov, Victor had a lot to live up to. He had to establish a reputation for himself of ruthlessness. His name had to inspire fear in the hearts of all who lived in Chicago. But Victor never saw himself to be like his father. He was never cruel or violent. He hated the person he was forced to become. A person who kills without reason. A man who shoots people who have only ever treated him with kindness. 

He approached the door of the restaurant that the speak easy was hidden inside and let himself in. A man sitting in a booth saw him and nodded before wordlessly leading the way down into the basement and through a door. Once he had passed through he was greeted by the familiar sights and sounds of the bar. He walked to the his favorite booth and waved a handsy couple off of it who moved hurriedly once they saw his face. There were perks to being Victor Nikiforov. Not many. 

His eyes flitted over to the bar as they always tended to when he visited. The bar owner leaned lazily against the counter methodically drying dishes with a damp dishcloth. His dark slightly unkempt hair reached ever so slightly below his ears. A pair of glasses leaned slightly askew against his nose. His caramel eyes peeked out behind his glasses as they focuses intently on the monotonous work. Victor stared at him for several minutes entranced by his beauty. He’d been a patron of the establishment for over a year now but, it was only a few months ago when it switched ownership. Victor had found himself coming more and more frequently to see the striking bar owner. To see the man he was completely smitten by, Yuuri Katsuki was quite the looker. It wasn’t until several minutes later that he looked up to see Victor. “Ah Mr. Nikiforov, an honor as always.” He said with a playful smile dancing on his lip.

“Must I tell you every time I’m here. Call me Victor. You can drop the pleasantries. I’m not a lord.”

“You’re right. In this city, you are an emperor, and my supplier. I can’t afford to offend you. I have to pay rent you know.” The bar man said walking towards Victor.

“What if I told you that calling me that was offending me?” Victor asked with a smirk.

Yuuri just raised an eyebrow at him not responding to Victor’s words. “What can I get you Mr. Nikiforov?”

“Same as always gorgeous.” Yuuri’s eyes widened and he laughed. A rich and full laugh, yet bright and cheery. Like a sunrise on a warm day. A laugh the opposite of Victor’s fathers. Yuuri turned around and began walking back to the bar to get Victor his drink. Victor watched him go, a touch of longing in his eyes. Yuuri was everything Victor wished he could be. He was lazily beautiful and Victor couldn’t help but be entranced. Victor knew that if he knew what was best for both him and Yuuri, he’d stop visiting. Having a crush wasn’t an option for the heir to the largest gang in Chicago.


End file.
